


Bad Day, Huh?

by MattWritesStuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Loves His Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Loves His Boyfriend, Love Confessions, M/M, Really fluffy, They have fairy lights!!, also really lovey at the end because i felt s oft, bad day, they love each other so much jvjgb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattWritesStuff/pseuds/MattWritesStuff
Summary: Lance has a bad day, Keith is there to help.





	Bad Day, Huh?

It was supposed to be a good day. 

Lance was supposed to have the day off, sleep in, spend time with his wonderful boyfriend, just...have a good day. Instead, work called and said he was needed for an emergency shift, and he had to work until about ten o’clock at night. Honestly, he just was just upset that he probably disappointed Keith.

Nonetheless, dislike his bad day, he was going to try and make himself look happy. For Keith. He loved his boyfriend, and he didn’t want to upset him anymore, so he just plastered on a plastic smile as he entered their shared apartment. 

As soon as he called out his arrival, he saw a mess of black hair turn his way. Keith was currently relaxing on the work couch they owned, with Kosmo taking up most of the space beside him. The large dog was snoring softly, body riding and falling with every small breath. 

However, Lance was more focused on Keith than their pet. His boyfriend looked tired, which was odd, considering he had a day off as well(He would question Keith about it later). Before he could say anything to the other male, his boyfriend beat him to it. 

“Hey, baby,” Keith smiled at him, a small hug soft and genuine smile. He rose from the piece of furniture-much to Kosmo’s dismay- and made his way over to Lance. The older male was quick with his steps, and soon enough, Keith was hugging him loosely, but securely all the while. “I know today didn’t go how we wanted,” He continued, violet-blue eyes looking into Lance’s, “But it’s not over yet. What do you wanna do?” 

Lance hesitated, worrying about how his voice would sound. He prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that he wouldn’t give himself away because of his voice. 

Praying, (un)fortunately, didn’t work. 

“I-I dunno, whatever you wanna do, amor,” He mentally slapped himself, as he noticed that Keith’s expression changed, but not in the way he wanted. His lover looked worried at the small crack visible in his voice, and his brows furrowed. Quickly, Lance tried to save face and lie. “Hey, it’s alright, nothing’s wrong! I’m just having a few-“

“Lance.” Keith interrupted firmly, and said male immediately quieted himself. Lance’s eyes found sudden interest in the sodden floor he currently stood on, and heard a sigh from his boyfriend. A hand made its way onto his chin, and directed is face back to Keith’s. “Lance,” He tried again, this time approaching this issue with a softer tone. “I know you don’t like to burden others, but ya can’t just lie to me like that. You know I won’t judge you.” 

He opened his mouth to object, but Keith continued. “You should always remember that I’ll listen to you. And if I were to ever judge you, then I would backhand myself something fierce.” Lance gave a small laugh at that, and noticed how the other gave him a reassuring smile at the noise. As much as he hated to admit it, Keith was right; it was stupid to lie to him, especially after all they’ve been through. 

“You’re right,” Lance replied, voice sounding more strained than he expected it to. “I’m-“ 

“Shh,” Keith reassured, the hand on is chin finding a new home on his cheek, where his thumb rubbed circles across the soft skin. “If you were going to apologize, don’t. You did nothing wrong, and shouldn’t feel like you did. Okay?” 

The open hand that Keith had was suddenly in his, fingers intertwining as Lance brought them up to his chest. They were so close, that the hands were almost touching Keith’s chest, as well. “Okay,” Lance responded, love for the man in front of him showing in the softly spoken word. “I’ll try.” 

Both of the men stayed there for a few moments, enjoying the comfortable silence surrounding them. Just Keith and Lance, Lance and Keith. 

The moment was broken, but not worsened, when Keith led them into their shared bedroom. Usually, they would cuddle on the couch, but Lance guessed Keith wanted to do things differently this evening to make up for lost time. 

Reaching the soft mattress, Lance slowly made his way onto he left side of the bed, where most of the pillows were(he had a thing for being comfortable, okay?). Keith went to turn on the fairy lights, which flowed softly in the quiet, dark room. Laying down beside Lance, Keith placed his hand back on the other’s cheek. He resumed rubbing reassuring circles, and Lance found himself putting his left hand in Keith’s soft locks. 

They slowly starting moving closer to each other, until their faces were only inches apart. Breathing was shared between the two, and soon enough, their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. Lance kissed like you would expect him to; his lips moved along with Keith’s, lick water lapping at the sand on a beach. Or perhaps just like a man who was starved of just kissing his lover, but still taking his time to relish in the soft moment. Keith, while seemingly more in control of how they worked their lips, was also slow and patient with their kiss. 

After a while, the two parted, softly breathing with the other once more. Lance felt himself smile, and felt his cheeks heat up with the sheer love he felt for the man before him. Before he could stop himself, he found himself murmuring three important words. 

“I love you.” 

After he said that, he was fearful as to how Keith would respond. His boyfriend had lost so much, and although he didn’t expect him to say it back, he was worried as to how Keith would react to him saying it. 

To his surprise and joy, he saw no negative emotion flash in Keith’s eyes. Instead, he saw his eyes fill with another emotion; love. Keith’s smile widened, and he heard the other reply to him in a voice filled with adoration and care. 

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much you don’t understand


End file.
